In 20 years
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Phineas and his family drive over to Candace's to meet up with the rest of their family, but something unexpected happens... Includes Ferb,Phineas,Isabella,Candace,Jeremy,Vanessa and some new characters...
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the glitter filled scrap book Isabella gave me on our one year anniversary. I flipped through the pages and looked back at all the amazing things I did as a kid. All of a sudden my eight year old daughter Ella walked into the room and bounced onto my lap.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked sweetly, just like her mom used to.

"I'm just looking some pictures of when I was young," I replied.

"Wow! What's that?" Ella pointed to the picture of the rollercoaster.

"Oh that's a rollercoaster me and your uncle Ferb made on the first day of summer, twenty years ago," I explained. I looked over at her face, she was thrilled by looking at all of the pictures. "Here Ella, I want you to have this scrapbook."

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, maybe it will inspire you."

My bedroom door slowly creped open and Isabella waddled in. She sat down on the bed and rubbed her tummy.

"Mommy! Can I feel your tummy?" Ella asked excitedly. Isabella nodded and then Ella put her hands on Isabella's tummy to feel her little brother kick.

"It's hard to believe that the baby will be here in less than a month," I commented.

"Yeah, so are you two ready to go?" Isabella asked.

I nodded and then helped Isabella up from the bed. And then the three of us walked out to our car. And began driving to Candace's house.

"Mommy, will you still be my fireside girls' leader after the baby is born?" Ella asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be just like it was before. Except for the fact that you will have a little brother," Isabella replied.

Soon we arrived at Candace's house but there was nowhere to park. I guess more people came to the family reunion than we thought would. I smiled as I looked at the house, there are so many good memories here in this old house.

We all out of the car and Ella ran inside to find her cousins. While I helped Isabella walk up to the front door. Candace opened the door immediately and smiled, "Wow Isabella, you really have gotten big!"

Isabella smiled and then we walked inside.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Jeremy greeted.

"Hey Jeremy, how's the music store going?" I asked.

"Great, sales are at an all time high right now!"

Isabella and I walked over to the couch. We sat down and were soon surrounded by our family. Well just the adults, all the kids were outside playing.

I smiled at Ferb who just joined us, he had his arm around his lovely wife Vanessa. I'm glad me and Ferb both work together as engineers because we don't see each other much outside of work.

"It's so great to see all of you again!" Candace exclaimed.

"So how is your wedding planning going?" Ferb asked.

"Great!" Candace answered.

"So Vanessa, what do you do again?" I asked, I can never remember what her job is.

"I'm um a hair dresser," she stuttered. All of a sudden her watch began to light up, "Sorry I'll be right back. It's a work call."

"That's weird, I don't think anyone has invented a cell phone watch. Did you Ferb?" I asked confused. Ferb shook his head.

We continued to talk some more until I got up to check on the kids. I walked outside to the backyard to see Candace's kids Xavier and Fred playing with their bumper cars that travel in 5 dimensions, which I suggested a few weeks ago.

The kids noticed me and all rushed over to me, well except Candace's daughter Amanda. She is a teenager.

"Uncle Phineas what cool stuff have you invented recently?" eleven year old Xavier asked.

"My dad told me you guys are working on a machine that lets you go to the sun!" Ferb's nine year old son Antony exclaimed.

"Well we tried that it turned out that there isn't a material that can withstand the heat of the sun," I replied.

"Did my daddy tell you that I got a gold medal in gymnastics?" Ferb's seven year old daughter Valerie asked.

"No he didn't but that is really great!"

"Valerie will you teach me some gymnastics?" Ella asked.

"Sure!" Valerie replied and then the girls rushed off.

I stood there for a good half an hour answering all the boys questions about summer and inventing. Then Ferb rushed out to the backyard.

"Phineas, you better come inside. Isabella's water just broke," Ferb stated. I quickly followed him back inside and rushed to Isabella's side.

"Phineas me and Jeremy will watch Ella for you, just call us when he is born," Candace stated. It was creepy how she read my mind like that.

I helped Isabella up and rushed to the door. I looked back at everyone and exclaimed, "Little Phineas junior is coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the bed next to Isabella as she enjoyed some ice chips. Then she looked up at me with her big beautiful eyes, "So are you ready for our baby to be born?"

"Well he is coming a little earlier than expected but I'm so excited," I smiled.

"I hope he will be just as amazing as you are," Isabella commented.

"It would be weird if our kids were exact copies of us though," I replied.

"Yeah I guess so," Isabella agreed.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, "Isabella I'm going to go talk to everyone in the waiting room, will you be okay for a few minutes?"

Isabella nodded and then I walked out to talk to everyone.

"How is she?" Candace asked.

"She is coming along, the baby will be here any minute now," I replied.

My little girl Ella ran over to me and hugged me, "Daddy is my baby brother here yet?"

I picked up Ella and smiled at her, "Not yet but he should be here very soon."

All of a sudden the doctor busted through the door and stated, "Phineas, Isabella is ready to deliver. Oh and we have a surprise for you."

I looked over at everyone for support and then followed the doctor to the delivery room.

* * *

><p>Isabella smiled at me as I looked down at the little baby in my hands. I cradled him in my arms as he yawned. His eyes were closed but he had a few small strands of bright red hair on his head. Then I looked over at the little baby boy in Isabella's hands, he had dark black hair like Isabella.<p>

"They look just like you," Isabella commented.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I replied as I continued staring at the little miracle in my hands.

The door opened and in walked Ferb, Candace and Ella. Ella hopped onto the bed with Isabella and hugged her. Ferb smiled at Isabella, "So it was twins?"

"Want to hold him?" I asked.

Ferb nodded, "What's this one's name."

"That's Phineas Jr and the baby in Isabella's hands is Phillip."

"Wow Phineas, they look just like you," Candace commented.

Then a few hours later after all the spouses and kids saw the babies, we were finally able to go home. We put Phineas Jr in his car seat and Ella sat next to him in our car. Since we only had one car seat, Isabella sat in the back with the kids and held Phillip. I carefully and slowly drove home, I was always scared about driving with newborn babies in the car.

We carefully put Phineas Jr down in a bassinet in the living room and then I pulled out Ella's old bassinet and put Phillip in it. Then we all sat down on the couch.

"Daddy can we watch old home videos?" Ella asked.

"Ones of when you were a baby or when mom and I were teenagers or when mom and I were kids?" I asked.

"When you were kids!" Ella exclaimed.

"Shh, Ella your brothers are sleeping," Isabella stated.

"Sorry mommy," Ella replied.

I walked over to the TV and put the 1st CD of our childhood collection in the DVD player.

As it started to play on the TV, Isabella looked over and questioned me.

"How do you have videos of this?" Isabella asked, it was her first time seeing them.

"Irving used to videotape us all the time, it was creep but it worked out for us," I replied.

"And Candace never found them?"

"On my 11th birthday she did but she couldn't stand to show mom because she was afraid we would get in trouble but then when we were fifteen she found them again and showed mom. Mom was shocked but since we were okay she forgot about it pretty quick and so did Candace since her and Jeremy got married soon after," I explained.

"Oh," Isabella replied.

"Daddy when I'm older will you be okay with me doing fun stuff like you did?" Ella asked.

"I encourage you to be creative and to invent things once you are old enough," Phineas replied.

"So when will I be old enough?" Ella asked.

"Well you might be using power tools so maybe eleven or twelve," Phineas replied.

"Fourteen," Isabella corrected.

"But dad was ten when he could!" Ella whined.

"What about thirteen?" I asked.

"Fine, thirteen," Isabella compromised.

"If I work with Xavier, Fred, Valerie and Antony, can I build stuff now?" Ella asked.

"If Xavier is there to make sure you are okay then yes," Isabella answered.

Ella smiled and then picked up the phone, "Hey Amanda can I talk to Xavier?" "Hey Xavier are you and Fred doing anything fun today?"

Ella looked over at me, "Can I go to auntie Candace's and uncle Jeremy's to make a solar powered flying merry go round with Xavier and Fred?"

"Ok but make sure you invite Valerie and Anthony to join you," Isabella answered.

"My parents said I can go, I'm going to invite Valerie and Anthony then I'll be right over," Ella stated and then hung up the phone. She picked up the phone again and invited Ferb's kids.

Ella gave both Phineas Jr and Phillip a kiss on their heads and then walked outside to get her bike.

"They grow up so fast," Isabella commented.

"Yeah, before we know it Phineas Jr and Phillip will outside and building all sorts of stuff with their friends just like me and Ferb used to," Phineas replied.

"Yeah, it's going to be one crazy life," Isabella commented.

"And one fantastic life."


End file.
